re_surrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Sometimes, stuff goes down in roleplay that characters will talk about for ages. These are the events that mould character relationships for months or years to come, and make or break IC friendships. These are the events that turn into gaming stories people laugh about for years afterward. These are things that are fun for people to read about, and fun for people to write about -- Once. This page is for a loose summary of stuff that's happened, so people could potentially be linked to specific incidents or stories as needed. If enough of these summaries / incidents accumulate, they could potentially be broken down into sub-sections by time. Future RP Events Is this a necessary sub-heading?? *Do any of us actually plan things? *regicide *Push back from the fae, for taking Tavros *Fall out from wild talents popping up, possibly illnesses spreading because of the little plague witch *The arena going active *Harlequin finally losing his temper in a public place *Setting up quests for the children for the future *the shipyard being built and going active * Alternate timeline split discovery tyrian!sparks *Possibly things to do with other galatic empires within Desmond Incidents If new incidents are added to the top of the list every time, we'll end up with a chronological list of stuff that's gone on that's easy to check. * * * *---> Your incident here! <--- *Godtier powers continue to increase, Sparks gained the ability to percieve electromagnetic fields through his senses *Cronus talked Redglare into taking her own eye *Pal godtiered spontaneously *Signless actually punched someone *Redglare took Cronus's eye *Harlequin gave his hand and hair to Cronus to balance his scales *A split timeline was established unknown to the primary *minipal was met, making Sparks rethink wigglers *Vaporizer was gifted to Cronus, interesting Sparks in the research, and may start a fad on Derspit *Fairly recent incident *Slightly older incident *'Butt Day:' A holiday CC is trying to institute on october 9th of every year, to tease Kankri. Explanation, and pictures of butts. *The oldest incident The SGRUB Session The SGRUB session was actually a RP event that lasted a full month, played out from on-the-meteor to the present day. Events from that era could potentially go in this section, and be transferred to their own page if it ends up being a long list. * *Boy there should probably be stuff here maybe. *Sparks totally wrote a report summarizing the session, that could definitely go in here. *?? Links to posted logs ?? The Ghost Era Here are some posts. * Dirk's, Sparks', their meeting. Equius. Backstory Timeline members have actually talked out a ton of things about what happened on Alternia and Beforus, even though it's not publicly posted anywhere. Events that we've agreed happened in this timeline before play started, but that didn't in canon -- or that happened differently in canon -- can totally have their own pages down here if anyone feels like writing a thing. * *At some point, Wirrit will probably write a page about Dollyscar, and apologist!Scar. *That whole thing where Sparks and Derse exist is a thing. *??things?? Category:Navigation Page